Dragon Princes
The Dragon Princes were those dragons sired from the Dragon King of Okarthel, the golden dragon Ithmitne, that returned to the city to seize control of it following the death of their father. They were exiled and scattered across Tolas in a mass vaval conflict known as Kepeski Jot. History The Dragon Princes, though their number include a number of female dragons, were born from various experiments, courtships and pacts made with different dragons native to Vhir, Yantir and elsewhere in Tolas. Spawning Following Ithmitne's accession to leader of Okarthel and and Darazil, the Dragon King began to task House Menidrass with the creation of a lasting legacy for himself, beginning by experimenting on samples dragon blood, eventually moving on to infusing it directly into humanoids, creating half-dragons and dragonspawn. Following various courtships and a number of pacts made with other powerful dragons across Tolas, Ithmitne became the father of dozens of dragons, many of them inheriting his golden scales. Death of Ithmitne Following an exhausting battle with a demon that had been summoned in Zel'bidaal, Ithmitne returned to the Lighthouse in Okarthel only to be ambushed by Iragar, who slew him an a battle atop his treasure pile. Fleeing the city, the spawn of Ithmitne were all quite young and no match for those dragonslayers that had seized control of the city, escaping to the lairs of their mothers or sympathetic dragons. Eventually, the Dragon Princes grew in power, uniting together to seize control of Okarthel for a brief time, only for a rebellion to spark riots and conflict whilst the more militant dragons and their loyal fleet were battling the goblins in southern Etan. On their return, they planned to raze the city in revenge for their kin that were killed by rebels. Kepeski Jot For more information on this topic, see here. As the ragtag fleet of rebels, mainly comprised of those of House Karifmar clashed with the loyalist fleet of the Dragon Princes, a great storm was whipped up, a colossal whirlpool dragging many of the Princes' vessel to the depths as lightning struck many of them down. The cause of this, Kepeski, the blue dragon, took residence in Okarthel soon after and became de facto leader of the city after saving it from the Princes' ire. The Princes were scattered across Tolas, many falling prey to House Iragar who began hunting them, some going into hiding until Kepeski is finally slain by the rebellious elements of the city that were their father's downfall. War in the Silence For more information on this topic, see here. During the War in the Silence, the exarch known as the Usurper made a pact with two of the Dragon Princes to aid his forces in the Battle of Falkanah. These two powerful wyrms would be the voice of the Usurper's forces as they parleyed with the noblemen atop the battlements of the great keep, the two sides debating the situation until one of the dragons immolated the Duke of Kurtland, Lothon Randalhost, in response King Sanctus II flared with divine radiance that blinded the dragons and the leaders of each army clashed above the raging battle below. Known Princes * Dronjesk, the Untempered - a brass coloured dragon that allied itself with the forces of the Usurper during the War in the Silence. Category:Dragons